


What Happens Inside the Temple

by yomamasd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Anal Play, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Light BDSM, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Spanking, Squirting, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomamasd/pseuds/yomamasd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are series of one-shots of Anakin and his padawan Iris Aster - and their sexual adventures as Anakin Skywalker cheated on his wife for his hot padawan learner. (Alternate Universe) and taken from the story "The Other Girl"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens Inside the Temple

**Author's Note:**

> Gives Kudos and comments and give me ideas to write more!

“What kinks do you have?” Barriss asked as she scooped a spoon full of muja soup. Iris arched her eyebrows and gave out a nervous chuckle, trying to think of an appropriate answer.

“Don’t look so coy Iris, everyone has one.” Padawan Karmen said, a Twi’lek with bright green skin. Karmen was a stunning girl, her features picture perfect. Her lekku’s bounced with anticipation as the two female padawan’s came closer to her.

“Okay, my sex life sounds pretty plain. You two tell me what you like in bed, and maybe I will try them.” Iris said as she took a big bite of her burger.

“Okay, I am into light biting and minimal bondage.” Karmen answered, gulping down her food.

“Sounds pretty basic.” Iris said as she rolled her eyes and smiled mischievously. Karmen punched her playfully and turned a brighter shade of green.

“I like being choked.” Barriss said casually, sipping in her soup. Iris and Karmen almost choked on their food as the gawked at Barriss Offee, the gentlest and shyest girl in the padawan initiates. Iris and Karmen exchanged looks with each other as they both leaned in to listen more. “I also have major daddy kinks.” 

“I think we found a winner. Karmen, you are no longer the kinky slut of the Order.” Iris laughed, trying to contain her food from spilling from her mouth. 

“Yeah seriously Barriss, what the fuck? Is it fun?” Karmen asked as she widened her eyes, her lekku bounced. 

“So much fun; so don’t give me shit until you try it with your fuck buddies.” Barriss said as she slurped up the last of her soup. “And it’s always more fun if the guy is older.” Barriss said as she picked up her bowl and walked away. Karmen and Iris watched Barriss in awe as she left the two padawan’s dumbstruck. 

“When you think you know people…” Karmen said, watching Barriss leave the Temple cafeteria. Iris nodded and nudged to get the padawan’s attention.

“I want to try them, all.” Iris said, wrapping up the foil of her finished burger. 

“Yeah, she got me intrigued.” Karmen said, gathering her belongings from the table. “But the only people I have an urge to call daddy is Master Kenobi and Skywalker.” Iris could feel her cheeks burn as she looked around nervously.

“Shut up, someone might hear you.” Iris whispered, chuckling. “But seriously, who doesn’t want to call Master Kenobi daddy… not Anakin though, he’s my Master, that’s’ weird af.” 

“You spend so much time with those two; how do you keep your pants straight?” Karmen asked, resting her chin against her palm. Iris looked down and fidgeted with her fingernails as she answered the question in her head – “I don’t”

XXXX

Iris ran back to her quarters and pulled out any lingerie that has pink or white in it. Luckily enough, she found a pink lacy bra and a white lacy corset to go with it, paired with pink lace thongs. Iris felt another blush rise in her cheeks as she stripped of her clothes to try them on. After she became sexually active with Anakin, Iris has been buying a lot of lingerie and underwear. She knows this was an impulse buy, but it was beautiful. She smiled at herself as she began to feel extremely naughty and giddy. She pulled her clothes back on, tucking her lingerie under her clothes and stepped outside into the living room. 

“Okay I am here, you said you had something very special for me planned today Snippets.” Anakin said as she crashed on the couch as he took slow sips from his drink. Iris pulled out a pink vibrator and tossed it to Anakin.

“I want you to teach me how to make myself feel good… daddy.” Iris said seductively, amazed at how naturally this was coming to her. Anakin almost choked on his drink when he realized his padawan was referring to him as daddy. He gulped down the sweet alcohol nervously and brushed his hair back.

“Call me that again.” Anakin demanded, standing up on his feet.

“Daddy… I want to feel good. Please reward me for being a good girl.” Iris said as she pouted her lips, closing the gap between her and Anakin. Iris noticed Anakin’s breathing becoming heavier, his pupils dilated with arousal.

“That is legit… the sexiest thing ever.” Anakin mumbled as she swiftly stripped off her clothes. Iris stood in front of him with her lingerie on, gaining satisfaction of how he was drinking in her sight. Her larger than average breasts spilling out of her lacy bra, her tones torso trapped with a lacy corset, and her perfectly shaped ass bulging out of her flimsy thong. “But you are no good girl… from what I can tell, you have been, very, very naughty.” Anakin growled as he placed Iris over his lap, tracing his palm over her bare ass.

“Do I need to be punished daddy?” Iris asked in a fake baby voice, feeling her arousal burning up as her Master kept stroking her backside. A sharp sting spread through her skin when Anakin’s palm came in contact with her left cheek. Iris formed a “o” with her mouth as another sharp smacked hit her right cheek.

“You like this, don’t you baby?” Anakin asked as he kept smacking her ass, taking time to rub against her reddening skin in between each spank. 

“Yes daddy… I want more.” Iris pleaded as she could feel herself growing wetter with each smack. She didn’t realize the unconstitutional pleasure filled with each painful smack, making her more aroused by the second. Anakin concluded his spanking with one, hard smack, leaving her ass cheeks blushing over her caramel brown skin. He gently rubbed soothing circles over her cheeks and placed kisses on him, making Iris moan as his cool lips came in contact with her burning skin. 

“Tell me, what you want daddy to teach you?” Anakin asked, slowly kiss her soft lips. Iris guided Anakin’s hand over her breasts, making him lightly squeeze them.

“Play with my tits daddy.” Iris asked, in a soft whining voice. Anakin pulled down her bra and exposed her erect nipples, letting them harden under the cool air. He slowly kneaded and rubbed the buds of flesh under his finger, smirking at the constant moans coming from Iris.

“You like it when I play with them, don’t you? Does it feel good?” Anakin asked, letting his tongue flicker against one of her nipples. Iris threw her head back and moaned shamelessly, involuntarily grinding her hips with his to gain some friction. 

“Ye…yes… daddy…” Iris choked out at his mouth sucked softly on her nipples, constantly switching his mouth and fingers between the two breasts. “It feels so…so good daddy.” 

“I love your tits too… they are the nicest I have ever seen.” Anakin said as he bit onto one of her nipples, stifling a cry of pleasure from Iris. Anakin moved his mouth from her breasts, and pulled down her soaked panties. “Looks like you are a little desperate for daddy.” He said, pulling apart her lips to get a better view of her dripping cunt. 

“Yes..ye…yes daddy…” Iris replied as her voice began to crack from arousal. Anakin kissed the inner part of her thigh, kissing his way up to wrap around her clit.

“I want you to scream for me when I make my baby girl come.” Anakin instructed as he began sucking on her clit in earnest. He flicked his tongue rapidly around her clit, and thrusted in inside her entrance flicking back and forth. Iris mumbled his name incoherently and tweaked with her right nipple as he rubbed her cunt against his face. His tongue thrusted inside her wildly as Iris’ walls pulsed in around him, throbbing constantly. She could feel her juices drip down her thighs as Anakin kept working on her with his mouth, enveloping her completely. Anakin slurped up her juices, which coated his mouth, and stopped right before she was about to climax.

“What the actual fucking hell?” Iris shouted as she looked down at Anakin.

“Is this how you talk to daddy?” Anakin asked, hooking her legs over his shoulders. He dragged his tongue slowly over her clit, sucking softly. “Daddy demands respect, otherwise I won’t let you come.” He said as he continued to tease her clit so slowly, that it was absolutely agonizing. Iris whimpered and felt her arousal rise even more as he continued to refuse her climax. 

“Daddy please…” Iris pleaded, her voice coming out in a high squeal.

“Daddy what?” He asked, toying with her clit against his mouth.

“Daddy please let me come!” Iris shouted as she rubbed her cunt against his face again. Anakin smirked against her and inserted three fingers inside her entrance, fucking her as fast as he could with his hand. Iris threw her head back on the pillow and moaned as her walls closed around Anakin’s fingers, soaking him with her squirting juices. She practically screamed as she came, her vision whitening as she dropped her head on the couch. Anakin slurped up and swallowed the rest of her juices, and coated his fingers with them.

“My baby girl tastes so good. Do you want to taste yourself?” He said, pulling his finger out. Iris nodded eagerly as he stuck his slick fingers insider her mouth. Iris sucked his coated fingers with earnest as Anakin stimulated her nipple with his free hand. “Don’t’ you taste good?” Iris nodded in response and moaned against his fingers as she kept sucking on his fingers. “Does baby girl like the taste of a juicy pussy?” Iris arched her eyebrows, as she didn’t know how to answer the question, but nodded reluctantly. Anakin smirked again at her response and pulled his fingers out of her mouth.

“I like your cock better daddy.” Iris said, eyeing his erection bulging out of his pants. Anakin took of his sweat drenched tunic and threw it aside, finally pulling his pants down. Anakin’s thick, hardened cock was dripping red with precum. Iris licked her lips in anticipation and looked up at him, his eyes dancing with hunger. Anakin picked up the pink vibrator and turn it on, positioning it on her entrance. Iris moaned as the thick vibrated stimulated her bundle of nerves. Anakin pulled on her hair and drew her head back, slapping her lips with his erect dick.

“Open your mouth wide and suck daddy’s cock.” Anakin said. Iris opened her mouth and took in his enormous, throbbing dick inside her mouth, bobbing her head down as she sucked around the pulsing veins. Anakin drew her head closer so she could take more of him, until the tip of his penis hit the back of her throat, almost making her gag. “Take more in and suck it.” Iris wrapped a hand around his base and pumped it as she continued to deep throat him, moaning around him as the vibrator stimulated her further. Anakin let out loud grunts as he jerked his hips inside her mouth, making Iris moan even further. Iris sucked until she could taste the salty, thick liquid filling inside her mouth, dripping down the sides of her lips. Anakin pulled his cock out and jerked with the vibrator, moving it around to create more friction. Iris moaned loudly and rocked her hips against the vibrator, almost reaching her second climax. Anakin pulled the vibrator out and threw it aside, making Iris’ skin flush.

“I am being a good girl daddy!” Iris begged as she saw him walk into the fresher. Iris grunted in frustration and rubbed her thighs together to create more friction.

“No, you are not allowed to pleasure yourself. Don’t worry, daddy is going to fuck that tight pussy of yours.” Anakin said as he came out with a bottle of lube. Iris eyed it curiously and looked over at Anakin as he spanked her left butt cheek, making her whimper. “Don’t worry, you’re gonna love this.” Anakin flipped her over and positioned himself on her entrance, as he placed the lube-soaked vibrator on her ass. Iris moaned in excitement as Anakin thrusted the vibrator in slowly, turning it on. 

“Daddy… please, fuck me more…” Iris begged as Anakin gripped onto her hips. The thrusted in hard, making Iris’ cry out in pleasure. He jerked his hips as he thrusted hard pulling her hair in the process. The room filled with moans and grunts as Anakin increased his speed, thrusting hard enough to hit her cervix. 

“Baby girl likes it rough, doesn’t she?” Anakin growled as he slapped on of her breasts. Iris whimpered as pleasure began to build up inside her, both her holes closing around the objects. Anakin took the vibrator from her ass and pushed it in further, earning Iris a scream of pleasure. 

“Please daddy, I’ve been a good girl… fuck me harder and make me come!” Iris shouted as Anakin thrusted her wildly. Iris’ muscles clenched around Anakin’s cock as she came, screaming from the top of her lungs. Anakin pushed in two more thrusts and filled her insides with his hot, spewing semen, grunting loudly as he came. Anakin pulled his dick and the vibrator out and crashed on the couch, panting for air. Iris reach up and brushed her plastered hair from her face, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

“How did you…?” Anakin asked breathlessly, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. 

“We have some seriously naughty padawan’s in the Jedi Order.” Iris replied with a smirk. Anakin brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed her lips passionately.

“I approve of your friend group.” Anakin said chuckling. “That was, fucking amazing.” 

Iris rolled over Anakin’s chest and rested her head, listening to his hard heartbeat. “I will let you choke me tomorrow.”


End file.
